


За прекрасную даму

by Lupa_gangrel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Episode: s05e20 The Girl In Question, F/M, Humor, M/M, Multi, Sexual Humor, Threesome - F/M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lupa_gangrel/pseuds/Lupa_gangrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чего хочет женщина.</p>
            </blockquote>





	За прекрасную даму

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн s05e20  
>  **Предупреждение:** намек на тройничок  
>  **Бета:** [Bianca Neve](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathie_snow/pseuds/Bianca%20Neve)

      Дверь им неожиданно открыла Баффи.  
      – Так я и думала. Вы все-таки решили вернуться, – сказала она вместо приветствия. – Эндрю, ты должен мне десять евро. И, кстати, можешь пока прогуляться куда-нибудь… часов на семнадцать.  
      – Извините, ребята. – Эндрю просочился мимо них и порысил в сторону лифтов.  
      – Баффи… – начал Ангел.  
      – За мной. Живо.  
      И без дальнейших слов Баффи развернулась и канула в глубине номера. Ангел и Спайк переглянулись и потопали следом.  
      – Я так не дрейфил со времен битвы с турук-ханами, – шепотом признался Спайк.  
      В гостиной Баффи уселась на диван и вперила в вампиров испытующий взгляд. Те потупились и переминались с ноги на ногу.  
      – Ну – и чем обязана визиту? – как-то по-светски спросила Баффи.  
      – Мы здесь ради твоей безопасности, – Ангел осмелился поднять голову. – Этот Бессмертный, он… эээ… опасен.  
      – Он старая развратная сволочь, – разъяснил Спайк конкретней.  
      – О. – Баффи положила ногу на ногу и принялась покачивать слетевшей с пятки босоножкой. – Значит, вы тут с благородной миссией. Настолько благородной, что ты, Спайк, даже рискнул… как это говорят – выйти из тени.  
      – Понимаешь, я… – Спайк замялся.  
      Баффи отмахнулась от него, как от назойливой мухи, и обратилась к Ангелу:  
      – Ну ладно он, я понимаю: воскрес, был привидением, лишился кистей – любой бы на его месте забыл, как пользоваться телефоном – от такого-то стресса. Но ты – ты тоже был в стрессе? Или твое начальство не платит за личные переговоры?  
      – Понимаешь, я… – Ангел тоже не стал изобретать велосипед.  
      – Понимаю. Я все понимаю. – Баффи вздохнула и поменяла ноги, сверкнув в процессе краешком кружевного белья. Спайк невольно вытянул шею, чтобы рассмотреть поподробнее, – но заметил инквизиторский взгляд Баффи и стушевался. – А если серьезно, парни, зачем вы тут? Только чтобы предостеречь меня? Не верю.  
      В ответ раздалось синхронное «Мы…», затем Ангел, будто решившись, шагнул вперед.  
      – Мы хотим, чтобы ты выбрала одного из нас, – скороговоркой выпалил он – и зачем-то зажмурился.  
      – Занятно. Ну, тогда вы должны драться.  
      Лицо Спайка осветилось надеждой – однажды он уже победил своего Сира, может, сумеет и во второй раз.  
      – То есть мы будем сражаться за честь прекрасной дамы, и выигравшему дост…  
      – Да нет же! – нетерпеливо перебила его Баффи. – Реслинг, масло… ничего не припоминаешь? Ах да, я подумала, что дело пойдет лучше, если вы будете голыми.  
      – Что-о? – глаза Ангела не просто распахнулись – нет, они увеличились как минимум вдвое против обычного.  
      Спайк приглушенно фыркнул:  
      – А я не возражаю. Если ты присоединишься.  
      Баффи посмотрела оценивающе сперва на него, потом на Ангела.  
      – Только если мне понравится зрелище. – И едва Ангел собрался возмутиться, как она добавила: – А если очень понравится, то… я знаю, где заказать бассейн с клубничным джемом.  
      И невинно захлопала глазами.


End file.
